


Grazing Daryl

by DiscreetKitty



Series: Unlikely Couples [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sleep Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreetKitty/pseuds/DiscreetKitty
Summary: Set in S2 E5. Andrea clears her conscience by treating Daryl to Pompeii Wake-Up Call after nearly killing him.





	Grazing Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Andrea closed her eyes as she felt the cool Georgia air brush against her face. It didn't matter to her that Daryl told her that he was fine. She had to clear her conscience. Her shoulders slumped every time the image of Daryl falling replayed in her head. She was stupid. Both Shane and Dale told her to put the gun down. No, she had to play Annie Oakley when she perched herself on top of Dale's RV while watching the males on the farm lower their weapons as a walker was approaching them. She didn't question why they were just staring at the walker. She had time to stop and think before her finger pressed the trigger and released the bullet. The bullet grazed Daryl's temple with such force that the redneck fell hard onto the ground. Before a grin could spread across her face, she realized her mistake as the group ran towards Daryl.

Barely missed him, she thought. I almost killed him. He could be dead.

Those were the only thoughts that were going through her head for the past twenty-four hours. She tried to apologize earlier by visiting his tent, offering Dale's novel to the arrow wielder, and telling him that she'll do anything to earn his forgiveness.

I can't keep carrying on this guilt, Andrea thought when she left his tent. I have to do something.

She expected that he'll let bygones be bygones. The blond knew that he'll forgive her, but she wouldn't be able to live knowing that she almost killed someone. She already felt like Amy's blood was on her hands. The guilt and the sorrow over losing Amy made her suicidal. The last thing she needed was to have another mistake push her down the same road. She spent the rest of the day thinking of ways that she could make this situation better. Her motives were selfish but Daryl was going to be the beneficiary.

Let's just do this, she thought as she walked through the fields, pressing her shoe lightly on top of the grass to avoid waking up the group.

She steadied her breathing while wrapping her right hand around her left elbow. She needed her brain to adjust to receiving less oxygen. She couldn't remember the last time she even thought about doing what she had planned to do. Her body might not be able to handle it. She knew that her consciousness - no - Daryl was worth it.

She slipped past the Grimes' tent and headed straight for Daryl's. She paused when she heard a soft Rick-sounding grunt. In the dim light emitting from the moon, she could see a faint silhouette moving in his tent. The blond shook her head as she tiptoed away from the sheriff. She kept her eyes locked on the tent towards the back of the field, specifically on the housing that was the farthest away from the rest of the group. Hopefully, the distance would muffle some of the noise that was about to come from the youngest Dixon's tent.

When she reached his tent, she slowly unzipped the opening and stepped inside. Daryl was lying flat on his back with his arms placed on his sides. His legs were spread apart, which was going to make her job a lot easier. As she re-zipped the opening, she considered how Daryl would react when he realized what she was doing. She shook her head, knowing that Daryl would appreciate receiving what she planned to do. She felt silly that she doubted him. He was a man after all. What man could deny such an intimate act?

She lowered herself to the ground, positioning herself in between his legs. She shuffled around in the darkness, raising her upper body by putting her weight on her elbows. She pictured Daryl's jeans, imagining a broken button and a rusty metal zipper in the faded denim. She took a deep breath as she placed her hands on him. One hand lightly rested on his thigh while the other hand felt around for the zipper. She grasped the zipper's slider with her middle finger and pointer finger. She carefully pulled the slider down the zipper's chain, exposing his white boxers underneath. She pinched the hem of his underwear, feeling the flimsy elastic band. She glided her fingers down the boxers until she touched the underwear's bottom. She unbuttoned his skivvies, opened the front fly, and gingerly pulled his member out.

A smile spread across the blonde's face as she held her friend's soft manhood. She placed her right hand on his cock and then circle it with her thumb and forefinger, lifting it to feel its weight and brushed her fingers down his length, estimating that he was between seven to eight inches long. She stroked his balls, rolling them in her hand until he started becoming erect. As she slowly moved her hand up and down, she could hear his breathing change a little, but he didn't wake up.

Should I start off fast? she thought. Maybe he'll think I just want to get this over with if I go in strong from the beginning. I don't need him thinking I like him.

She wrapped one of her hands around his shaft, enjoying the silky-smooth texture of his skin. She could feel his dick pulsing in her hand. She used two fingertips lightly around the base of his cock before circling down around and under his scrotum. As she stroked him, Daryl shifted and let out a low, throaty groan. She was surprised that he didn't move. Her eyes peered through the darkness and noticed that the redneck's eyes were still closed. She knew that he would wake up sooner than most men since Daryl was the type of guy that seemed to possess a hypersensitivity to sounds and to touch. This was probably due from his training as a hunter and from his heighten survival instincts. She inwardly sighed, relieved that he didn't wake up before she started. She lowered her head, looking at the bulbous tip while pondering if it was too late to drop his member and run out of his tent. After a moment of hesitation, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

As she replayed the events of nearly killing the man she was currently blowing, she started licking down to the base of his manhood while massaging his ball sack. She dragged her tongue back up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around his head. This caused Daryl to stir and made a surprised Andrea pause her ministrations. Her heart was pounding yet she forced herself to continue. She started massaging his balls, softly stroking them to ensure that she didn't wake him up. They felt heavy in her hand and she missed the sensation of having something so delicate within her grasp. She lightly pressed her tongue against one of his balls. She licked the right one, then he left one before taking one completely into her mouth. His penis began growing hard, slowing rising as she sucked his left testicle. She gently let his balls slip from her mouth and used her hands to continue massaging them. While she rolled his balls in her hand, she took his swelling member's head on the cusp of her tongue, felt him shuddered and scolded herself from spending so much time blowing him.

You were supposed to go fast, she thought.

She ran her tongue up his shaft, over the thick ridges of his glands, and licked the tip, causing a drop of precum on to come out. She sucked in her breath and finally placed her lips onto his head.

"Mmmm."

The moan surprised her since it didn't come from Daryl's mouth but her own. This entire situation was too erotic for her body not to feel anything. Her mouth was wrapped around Daryl's penis! She was about to take him in deep inside her mouth! The sharpshooter had to admit that he was handsome. He had dark hair, tan skin, chiseled muscles and a fit body. Sure, he could use a bath and maybe a razor, but his rugged look added to his sex appeal. She wouldn't say that she was attracted to him but she would say that she did think he was attractive. She didn't picture herself actually sleeping with him but if he wanted to after she blew him, she wouldn't turn him down. The fact that this situation had the potential to turn into sex made her moan again. She was getting tired of using her hands to pleasure herself and sick of watching Lori prance around, sleeping with Rick and Shane. She deserved something for herself.

Getting too carried away, she thought. Stay focus.

She imagined that her mouth had to feel so hot and wet around his penis. She held her head still for a second before licking the back of his prick. He didn't respond but parts of his body felt tenser than when she had started. She started taking him in, a few inches at a time, before moving her mouth back up. She was bobbing her head up and down, receiving a moan from the arrow wielder. Pre-cum dripped into her mouth, which reminded Andrea of how long it had been since she tasted a man's cum. She sprung up and down, caressing his dick with her tongue, lips, and cheeks. Her hair bounced around as her head bopped back and forth on his cock. She felt his body move as she took more than half of his cock down her throat without gagging. Still, she struggled to breathe through her nose. After feeling lightheaded, she pulled her mouth off and gasped for air.

She resumed giving head. She sucked leaning back, pulling his soft prick as far as it could stretch until it slipped from between her lips and flopped wetly against his balls. She grabbed his shaft, his dick bulging and pulsing. He budged in his sleep, moving his legs further down, and she shifted upwards, sitting forwards to catch another dose of precum spilling slowly from his hole.

Maybe he's pretending to be asleep? she thought.

It just seemed like Daryl should have been awake by now. Then again, the group was living in a safe place and Daryl probably felt like he didn't have to be alert in the case of a walker ambush or any other potential threat. He had spent his time looking for Sophia so he probably tired himself out and was sleeping it off. Andrea knew that he'll wake up any moment. She wasn't sure how she'll be able to continue blowing him once he woke up. He turned again, moaning and gasping making her position likely to wake him. She sat up, turned around, sitting on his stomach and taking his prick to her lips. While swallowing and silently gagging, Andrea's body fell forward, pushing Daryl's dick deeper into her throat. She assumed that Daryl must have woken up, immediately sat up, which caused her body to gravitate.

"Andrea? "

She pulled herself off of him, started coughing as she turned around to face him. Precum dripped from her mouth, drooling past her lips and down her chin. He patted her back as she struggled to breathe. She pushed loose strands of her hair away from her face and used the back of her hand to wipe the precum off her face. She took another deep breath, raised her head and looked him right in the eye. The tent was light enough for her to notice the way he was intensely looking at her.

"You givin' me a Pompeii Wake-up call?" he asked in his usual hush and grunt tone. She guessed he was wondering what had driven her to give him fellatio. The two weren't particularly close and it wasn't like Andrea was scouting the group for potential boyfriends or hook-ups. Although Daryl seemed surprised and shocked, he didn't seem unhappy about receiving head. She was glad that he wasn't making the situation awkward. She inhaled and exhaled a few times until her breathing was steady again.

"I have to," she said and then quickly explained once he gave her a confused look. "The other day, I almost killed you."

"I told you it was okay."

"I can't kill someone else I care about."

"I'm not Amy."

She stopped talking, looked down at his still erect member and sighed. She could stop right now since Daryl was now fully aware of her apologetic sexual gesture. Then, she would be leaving him high and dry. She had to finish what she started. It was too late to stop now. Besides, Daryl would always remember her as the woman that nearly killed him and then couldn't finish him. There was no way she could let her reputation come to that. She had to do this.

"I'm not trying to start something from this," she explained. "I just need to do this. Please let me?"

The color of his eyes grew darker as lust rushed over his face. He looked down at himself and looked back up at Andrea in a way that invited her to continue. She locked eyed with him as she wrapped her full lips around the head and slowly pulled him in. She was surprised that he whimpered as she began to increase her pace. He lightly placed his rough hands through her soft hair.

"Thank you, I ..." she said, pausing to run her tongue on the ridge of his cock. She licked from the base to the top with the flat part of her tongue. She wet a finger and started running it along the ridge of his cock so she could keep speaking. "Need to do this to clear my conscience."

"I should be the one thanking you," he said with a grunt.

He began to buck his hips up and down. She stroked the base of his cock with her hands while swirling her tongue around the underside of his prick. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as she became more firm with her sucking. She fondled his heavy balls, which began to draw closer to his thighs. She sucked him faster and made quiet moaning noises as she prepared to finish him off. Her pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down his organ. She made slurping and sucking sounds with my mouth. His manhood was rock hard and throbbing. She could feel it shaking and could visualize the hot white cum loading up in his balls, getting ready to blow out.

"Fuck," he moaned as quietly as possible.

The contractions began, and his erection flexed. She focused the muscles of her mouth and tongue intently on the head of his dick while tightening her grip on his balls. She felt the precum that she had been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. Then the explosion came. Daryl's entire body shook from the force of his climax. He jerked forward, spewing his hot cum into her face. She used the back of her hand to wipe the cum off her face before deep throating him to keep the rest of his seed from blasting all over her. Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot down her throat. She was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled her cheeks. His own cum mixed with her saliva as she licked the tip of his shaft, valiantly swallowing it all down. She milked the cum from his balls with her hands.

When she thought he was finished cumming, his cock quivered and more cum spewed down her throat. She was struggling to breathe through her nose as she kept his hard member in her mouth, waiting for the orgasm to end. She pulled off of him, trying to give herself some air as drops of cum continued to drip. She gasped for air and dived once again to catch the last vestiges of cum by rubbing her lips around the tip of his dick. She had to stop stimulating him since she knew his manhood would be very sensitive. She slowly let him withdraw, and gave the head of his prick a soft little kiss, licking off the last remaining drops of fluid.

"You know you didn't have -" Daryl started to say.

"Good night, Daryl," Andrea said nonchalantly as she stood up.

"Do ya want me to -" he paused as he watched her approach the tent opening.

Before she unzipped the tent, she thought about taking him up on his offer and letting him go down on her. Although it would have been nice, this was all about Daryl. She didn't need him to think that she was trying to get any favors from this. She knew that if she allowed him to service her, it would no longer feel like she was trying to clear her conscience. Afterall, she only blew him to make herself feel better about nearly killing him. She wanted to make sure that he knew she was truly sorry. Against her body's need for sexual release, she turned around to Daryl and shot him a reinsuring smile.

"Good night, Daryl," she said in her usual sweet tone.

She unzipped the tent, step out before she could change her mind. She rezipped the opening and proceeded to walk towards Dale's RV, where she was staying. As she walked through Hershel's yard, she couldn't help but notice the moisture between her legs. She sighed, regretting her decision to turn down Daryl. At least, she finally felt better about nearly killing him. Now that she finally received peace in her mind, she was now going to focusing on relieving her body the minute she stepped inside the RV. Maybe she should consider sleeping with one of the men from the group. Although her first choice would have been Rick, he was married and he didn't seem like he would cheat on Lori the same way she had cheated on him. Then, there was T-Dog but she couldn't imagine herself with him. Glenn was like a little brother and Dale was like a father figure. It wouldn't feel right to sleep with either of them. She already turned down Daryl. The only one left was Shane and now since Rick was back, it seemed like his relationship with Lori was over. He was up for grabs.

As she stepped into the RV, she thought about Shane. If it wasn't for her interaction with Daryl, she wouldn't have realized how much she needed and missed sex. Daryl did more than clear he conscience. By servicing him, she realized that she was over feeling sorry for Amy's death. She needed to move and live life. And Shane was the right person to do it with.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading Grazing Daryl. Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions on this Unlikely Couple Pairing. If you liked this oneshot, please read Riding Daryl's Bony Bike, a Dixonne fic and the first pairing in this series. Who would you want me to pair up next? If you want updates on my upcoming stories, please follow me at Discreet Kitty on Tumblr.


End file.
